White House Down
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: He didn't need this. He never wanted to be called out spoiled or frail. But his father had said it, if he wanted to continue his football practice and to enroll into college he needed to obey him... Just how far goes a relationship between president's son and his personal bodyguard? GrimmIchi, yaoi!boyxboy Rated M
1. Prologue - One big happy family

**Hey guys! Couldn't resist, really *looks to the side* I was reading an amazing GrimmIchi fic and I just had to do this!**

**I hope you're gonna like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Warnings: Mature themes, yaoi (boy x boy), explicit sexual content, violence, blood... you got it. RATED M! If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**White House Down**

**by: sasuke's not meant to be wife**

_"Remember this well. There are two kinds of fights. As long as we place ourselves in battle, we must always know the difference: fights to defend life… and fights to defend pride…"__ - Tite Kubo_

Prologue – One big happy family

It was a cold winter evening. The couples were taking a walk huddled for warmth, kids were playing on the playground dressed up in their winter jackets and scarves and gloves and hats… god I hated those stuff. I was rushing home from my football practice, along with my best friend. Kenpachi didn't go easy on us this time. After twenty warm-up circles, hundred crunches, hundred push-ups and forty five minutes of a game-play, I was dead, as in totally played-out. Some girls were giggling while casting glances my and Renji's way. Renji and I were so alike, but so different, if you know what I mean. We liked the same stuff such as football, martial arts, action movies, ice creams, candies, yeah things like that, we knew how to defend ourselves and all, but we had very opposite temper and behavior. I was the shy one and aloof just to make it clear, Renji was open to anything and everything, he liked living fast and I envied him on that.

Usually my dad would nag about coming home too late and needing a ride in one of his limos, but I took none of his shit. I was not coming home alone and I could totally take care of myself, though I don't really see why anyone would just straight out cause a trouble. So what if he was a bloody president of the United States? I didn't have to be spoiled little boy who got everything served on his plate. That's why I picked to practice football. That's why I trained martial arts. And that's why I was top in my class. I was smart and I was not ashamed to show that.

I am currently in my twelfth grade, senior year of high school. My father, as I mentioned, is a president of the United States of America, yes, Isshin Kurosaki. That explains why he wanted the fucking black limo to wait for me, but of course, I could not allow that to happen. I'm perfectly fine the way I am. Going to the public school was one of the things I'll be eternally grateful for to my mother, she insisted on that, saying she wanted her children to be normal and unspoiled. She knew what would be the best for her children. Oh, right, my mom – Kurosaki Masaki, the first lady of the USA, very tolerable and calm woman, not to mention how beautiful and kind she is. I have two twin sisters. They're four years younger than me, which makes them fourteen year-olds. Yeah, I'm currently eighteen, but I'll be nineteen on the 15th of July. Yuzu was softer, she took off of mother's side, noble, kind and warm hearted, while Karin on the other hand was a tomboy which I was perfectly fine with, if she's a tomboy she won't have guys all over her, no guys – no problems. It's as simple as that.

Currently I'm rushing home because I promised mom I'll be going shopping with her. There was supposed to be annual Christmas ball in our home and mom liked decorating everything. She had it in her I guess… My dad never opposed her, he loves her more than anything in the world and he would rather die than see her sad about something, believe me, it's the truth. If I was sure in one thing, I was sure in their unconditional love to each other. That's why I believed love exists, though I haven't found it yet…

"Yo, Ichi, I'll see you on Monday morning, practice and shit," Renji stuck out his tongue to show his peeve about getting up early. Yeah, Kenpachi liked to torture us.

"Sure thing Renji. But don't forget the Christmas party at my place tomorrow…" I clasped Renji's palm in a firm handshake and then tapped his fist with mine. Childish, I know, but it's our way of saying "till we meet again" to each other.

"Then see ya on Friday," and he left with a smirk on his face.

I entered the house and climbed to the second floor in search of my mother. I met the chef of the house, Urahara Kisuke, on my way. He smirked like he usually would do and answered my unspoken question, "I think she's waiting for you in the Yellow room, Ichigo," this man somehow always knew what I wanted. It'll sound weird but sometimes I get this strange idea that he could read my mind or something. Thanking him I moved on, I preferred using stairs then those stupid elevators. I hated them with passion. Fine, I was afraid of them, satisfied?

I knocked on the door of the _Golden _room. I hated the "Yellow" prefix, it was indeed yellow, but it reminded me more of gold, so I just called it the way I wanted to. I heard soft "come in" and I pressed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"It's me, mom. You ready?" I asked her getting close to her to hug her. She was so warm and she smelled of vanilla. She chuckled at my childish behavior and directed me to the bathroom to take a shower first, which of course was unnecessary since I showered after practice. I went to my room to get changed and I reappeared in the room for ten minutes. She was chatting with my dad with a small smile on her face and he was looking at her so lovingly that I just wanted to turn around and don't interrupt the moment. But mom turned around and saw me, "Ichi, let's go! The shops will close in less than three hours!"

I smiled and nodded following her hurriedly form out of the door. "Dad, you coming with us?" I asked looking at him, he waved his hand smiling, "Nope, I'll stay here, have some paperwork to do until you guys get back, Christmas is tomorrow!" he laughed at my expression. I was throwing him a disbelieving look - how can an old man be so happy about a thing like Christmas?

So, mom and I went shopping and done the last minute preparations. After that we stopped by to have a quick meal and an ice cream, she knows what I love. We exited the McDonald's and Shuuhei, mom's personal driver, was waiting for us. I hated getting in the limo in the middle of the city. Everybody would think I'd feel proud, special, vain… which seriously was not the case, but I couldn't just leave my mom alone or make her walk with me in the late hours.

* * *

"Good evening Mrs. Kurosaki, your dress is so wonderful!" mom really looked beautiful. She looked amazing wearing deep green color and the dress suited her perfectly. It was long, it had straps and it was simple, but she knew how to wear it, she didn't have to wear something amazing just so she would look good in it and show off, she hated that as much as I did. Besides, she looked good in anything she wanted to look good in, so it didn't really matter what she wore. Dad appeared next to her in a matter of seconds and took her by the hand holding her waist with his other hand, he hugged her from behind and she leaned in, enjoying the warmth. Karin and Yuzu walked around looking at the candies wearing knee-length dresses, Yuzu's was pink, and Karin's dark blue, suited their personalities, I thought smiling to myself.

The evening was pleasant, music was perfect. I was standing in a corner, chatting with Rukia, Renji, Ishida and Tatsuki, we were laughing and enjoying our time together. My mom neared us and came to say hello to my best friends. She chatted a bit with us and then moved away to take a piece of cake. Oh, the cake! "Wait, mom!" I rushed after her grinning.

We were putting the cake in our plates engrossed in conversation, when it happened.

The gun shot.

I never registered what had happen. All I remember was falling on the floor and seeing my mom bleeding.

I started panicking. Dad was there and he tried to call her out of her unconsciousness, but there was nothing he could do. I begged him to save her but he just clutched on to her and didn't let go. Doctors rushed in immediately and took the matter in their hands. After examining her body they looked at each other and dropped everything beside them.

"I'm sorry… She passed away."

I screamed the loudest I could, I started crying and dread washed over me.

"Why…?!"

* * *

**A/N**

**:/**

**Did you like the prologue?**

**I know, it's sad :( I love Masaki too... T.T**

**Review?**

**Love,**

**A**


	2. Mr Pantera

**Voila! Next chapter :D**

**I enjoyed writing it!**

**Have fun reading it! :)**

* * *

"_People should either be caressed or crushed. If you do them minor damage they will get their revenge; but if you cripple them there is nothing they can do. If you need to injure someone, do it in such a way that you do not have to fear their vengeance."__―__Niccolò Machiavelli_

**Chapter 1 - Mr. Pantera**

The car pulled to a stop. Matte black Audi S8, the car screamed "badass" just by the look on it. The man who was driving it turned around and looked at the back seat, seeing the busty woman was fine he looked straight ahead again taking his cell and dialing the number.

"She's safe." He didn't want to go into details. He just wanted to get this over with. When he received the phone call last night he didn't even think it would be such a drag saving her ass.

* * *

_I exhaled the last smoke and have just got into bed and closed my eyes, thinking I'd get my precious sleep finally, when I heard my cell ringing. "Fucking son of a bitch! Who the fuck calls in such an hour? WHAT?!" I screamed at my cell. I didn't expect to hear his voice on the other side of the call. "I need a favor." I heard him saying. He sounded kind of upset. Just fucking great… And here I thought I'd be able to sleep for twenty fuckin' hours!_

"_What is it Ulquiorra?" I couldn't just fuck off my best friend, now, could I?_

"_Look, the guys I set free that time… You know… When you told me not to do it, to kill them for betraying me and all… Well… They kidnapped her." Oh, now I understand why he panicked so much. His freaking wife was in dangerous. _

"_Well, go get her. Why the fuck are you calling me this late you crazy son of a bitch?" _

"_I need your help." Stupid fuckin' bad guys! They were everywhere! God! "Look, just call the cops and tell them, they'll find her and she'll be all safe and sound in your arms again. Let me sleep damn it!" Oh, the joy of sarcasm…_

"_No! They won't find her as fast as you. You are the only man who can do it fast enough, please… I… She's pregnant." Just fucking great, oh for fuck's sake! "It'll pay off."_

_I took a cigar again and lit it. It was gonna be a long night… "Come over, I'll help you find her."_

_Fifteen minutes later_

_I was slowly inhaling my smoke as Ulquiorra was telling me his story._

"_Look, I know you can find her in no time, that's why I called you directly, I couldn't call the cops. They will drag it for too much. I want my wife next to me, I should've taken better care… she was not supposed to go to work all by herself, damn it!" He is throwing a fit, really. Acting like a chick and all… Couldn't believe he'd fall that hard for someone though._

"_What's in it for me?" I looked questioningly at him and he just glared at me like I did something bad. Well screw it, it's business. I work, they pay. Simple as that. Rule number one: The deal is the deal. Friends or stranger it's the same way, when it's business we play by my rules. So, if I'm gonna keep my part of the deal, I wanna hear his._

"_Ten thousand."_

"_Make it twenty five."_

_He groaned but agreed. I knew that bitch meant so much to him._

"_Do you have any clue as to where they took her?" I started questioning him. _

"_Yes."_

"_Well, why the hell don't you go there by yourself? You were one of the best young soldiers and you retired when you got married, still… it doesn't mean you're incapable to save the woman you love." That word sounded too weird. Simply, because it did not exist. But I had to push some sense into his stupid thick skull. _

"_I can't do it alone… There is going to be too many of them. As much as I don't give a fuck about what happens to me, I want her safe and I can't pull her out while fighting them off. Get it?" Oh, I understand. He wanted my skills._

_I stood up and took a glass to pour some whiskey in it. "You want some?" He almost murdered me with his glare, "NO! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"_

"_Yes. I'm on my way in twenty minutes. You can leave now if you don't want to drink with me." He looked at me carefully. I just knew he would say something along the lines of joining me…_

"_I want to go with you." Yeah, I knew it._

"_No. I work alone, and you know that."_

_Hurt flashed in his eyes but he knew me better than that. He knew I could never agree to what he wanted from me. I was better off alone. No one bothered me that way and I didn't have to watch anyone's back but mine. I was perfectly fine with that. He left the house and I let a loud sigh escape my lips."This is going to be fucking long night!"_

_As I was getting in my black Audi I thought about how my best friend changed so much. Honestly, if it wasn't his call, I wouldn't even answer it and I wouldn't be in this shit now. But, Ulquiorra and I knew each other since we were kids and we went to the military together. Not that shit again. I decided I won't evoke my memories. Back to the major thing, he was in love and I was kind of happy for of him. If happiness even existed…_

_I entered the dark building thinking about the best way to get her out of there. To go on the front or back door? I was in for the front, easier and faster. I knocked on the stupid door and waited for some poor soul to open it. As the door pushed open and the guy appeared in front of me I smashed my elbow in his face and he was on the ground immediately. I pulled the gun out of the holster and pointed it at the occupants of the room. "Where is she?"_

_Of course, bad boys had to play the harder way and started shooting at me. I jumped as high as could and took off opposite directions. They were right behind me. I stopped short pulling the other gun out and turning to look at them. They moved all together and I shot a few bullets and had them fighting for life or already dead. One got a lucky shot and I just shot his leg, he might not be able to walk though, but meh… "Tell me where do you keep her or I'll make a mash out of your brain."_

"_T-t-there, down the other h-ha-hall and then t-t-turn left." He pointed his finger in the direction I was supposed to go and I moved out of there. I entered the large hall and headed to the room Ulquiorra's wife was. As I was close to my destination five men showed up out of nowhere and started delivering punches to my stomach. Well, trying to deliver to be more precise. I got into the fight with them, kicking and breaking every fucktard that came my way. They attacked me all at the same time but I jumped making the two of them bump their heads and I just made them do it again so they fell, three to go. One got my left fist in his face and I broke his jaw and I think his nose too, I kicked the asshole and he fell, two to go. One came onto me from the back but I crunched and avoided being caught, I kicked the bastard making him fall and I stepped on his throat aiming the other straight in the face. "Move outta my way, or I'll shoot your miserable face!" The guy got scared and ran away. Good. I stepped a little harder on the fellow beneath my foot, just to make him unconscious. _

_Finally I got inside and untied the poor girl. I carried her over my shoulder to my car. When I was far enough from the building I dialed the dumbass's number and told him his wife is safe._

* * *

Grimmjow was finally home again. It was Christmas, he knew that. The day everybody spent with their families. Well, he didn't have one to spent it with, so he got under the covers and finally let the sleep take over him.

He was woken up by the violently ringing cell phone again. He forgot to turn off the damn thing. He saw it was the morning, so he slept away the Christmas day, excellent.

"What?!" he growled into the speaker.

"Pantera, long time no hear." He blinked to remove the sleep from his eyes and then blinked again just to be sure his ears didn't deceive him.

"Kisuke?! Is that you? What in the bloody hell do you want from me?" He was bewildered. He thought the guy disappeared from the face of the earth. How the fuck did he even got his number? Well… It's Urahara Fucking Kisuke, it was pretty obvious, considering the man was as clever as the Devil himself.

"I've got a job for you." Urahara replied calmly.

"I'll pass it. Too tired for shit and not interested." Grimmjow was speaking loudly in the cell taking a cigar from his pack and searching for a lighter.

"It's an offer you cannot refuse." What the fuck? Of course he could refuse, he is a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, an ex soldier, a man who doesn't take shit from no one.

"Forget it, I'm hanging up."

"There's a lot of money in considering the president of The USA is the one we speak of." That got his attention. Not the money, the president part. What the hell? Didn't he have his own personal security and stuff like that? Why would he need Grimmjow to do anything for him?

"I'm listening."

"Come to the White House. Find me there. And wait at least two days before you get here, the president has to attend the funeral of his bellowed wife. I'll be expecting you. Do not fail me, Pantera."

"Fine." He responded and disconnected the call.

What the fuck was that just now?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? What do you think of Grimm-kitty? :3 Is he badass enough? :D**

**Review, pls? :)**

**Love,**

**A**


	3. The bodyguard

**Hello again :D**

**Next chapter's up! **

**Have fun reading it, it's a bit longer than the previous two :)**

* * *

_"Every one of us is losing something precious to us. Lost opportunities, lost possibilities, feelings we can never get back again. That's part of what it means to be alive."__—__Haruki Murakami_

**Chapter 2 - The bodyguard**

Pain… All he felt was immense pain. It was twisting and turning his insides. It clenched his heart and crushed it unmercifully. He wanted to say something, anything, at the funeral. But he couldn't… It hurt so hard that he couldn't even speak. Ichigo Kurosaki was not a crybaby, but he loved his mother more than anything in this world. Salty tears rolled down his cheeks and he didn't even try to wipe them.

Two days… It's been only two days since she was gone from their lives permanently. He wanted to rewind the time. He wanted to be the one to take the damn bullet. Why was life so cruel? It's sad and funny at the same time how everything, your whole world, can disappear in a moment. He was crying and he was sorry he didn't say a single word about his beloved mother at her funeral. He hoped she could forgive him for being so weak.

He was locked up in his room. He didn't want to hear or to see anyone. He even yelled at Yuzu when she knocked on his door and called him to eat dinner with them last night. He was broken, completely. Masaki Kurosaki was the pillar of this family. It didn't feel right without her here. He remembered all those Christmases they spent together in joy and happiness. All those cakes his mother used to make for them. Her warm smiles, her voice… he was warming up on the inside, recalling all those things in his head. But at the same time, he was tearing apart on the outside.

Isshin was in front of his door, he wanted to knock. This hadn't been easy for him either. He loved his wife more than anything, but he knew… Oh he knew well how much Masaki would hate him if he turned his back on their children to crawl up in a ball and cry. He had been crying. He still is. She was a part of him no one should've taken away, ever. But he knew that he was not alone. Masaki, his joy and ray of sunshine, left a piece of her in their children. She didn't leave him alone. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were a part of her.

He smiled at the thought, just a brief and small smile, and left the door untouched hearing his son's sobs coming from the inside. He will protect their children no matter the cost.

* * *

"_Kisuke… I need to ask you a favor." Isshin looked at his best friend with the eyes of hope._

"_Go ahead. You know I'll always help any way that I can." The blond man looked at the president and gave him a knowing smile._

"_It's Ichigo… They killed my wife, they will try to take away from me everything I love! Masaki's death will influence Ichigo a lot. He needs to get enrolled in the college, and I know he loves football more than he admits it. I won't let him quit it, but I'll have to bait him." He finished._

"_What do you mean?" Kisuke didn't completely understand the point of Isshin's speech._

"_What I'm trying to say is that I want him out of country, to live his life normally like he always wanted."_

"_But…" Kisuke inserted, he knew there was "but" to this statement._

"_But I can't let him alone. He could be the target as much as my daughters. They will stay, I can take care of those two, but he… He needs to go, or else he'll go mad. I want you to… find me someone who can take care of him." He sat in his chair and watched Kissuke sitting across from him pondering over something._

"_Take care as in guard him, or take different kind of care…" He trailed of seeing the look on his long time friend's face._

"_His love life is not my concern." Isshin had to interrupt. "I want someone strong, brash, brisk, brave and fearless… someone who can oppose him and give him a piece of their mind. Someone… who won't be scared to risk their life to save his. That's what I meant when I said "take care", my dearest friend."_

_Isshin watched Urahara incessantly. Something in the man's eyes spoke that he already had someone on his mind. He would let him take care of that, he trusted him._

"_You have two days, don't make them come here until after funeral, please…" he choked on his sob thinking about his dead wife. Urahara stood up and hugged the man in front of him. _

"_You have to be strong, for your kids. And don't worry, I'll take care of that issue."_

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki, your father wants to see you." One of the servants stood outside of his room and kept knocking on his door.

"…"

"Mr. Kurosaki, please…" The girl was stubborn, he'll give her that. After spending hours sulking in his room, maybe he needed to speak to someone, though, he didn't know if his voice would serve him or if he would be strong enough to keep his tears at bay when talking to his dad. He stood up and walked to the mirror. He looked like shit - hair messed up, bags under his caramel eyes and stanches of tears evident on his black suit. He didn't even change into something more comfortable after the funeral… He walked up to the door and pulled it open. The girl got scared and with tiny voice said, "He is in his office, sir."

Ichigo merely gave her a glance and strolled to the office. He knocked and came in. Seeing his father sitting in the chair and sadly gazing out the window broke his heart just a bit more. "You wanted to see me."

Isshin turned around and was surprised that his son indeed came to talk to him. "Yes, we have to discuss a few things."

"Well, what is it?" Ichigo knew he was not going to like what his father have to say, but he stayed nevertheless.

"How do you feel?" he expected that question. It was usual and normal… He felt like shit, like he was run over by a trunk. Should he lie to his father? Why though? They could understand each other, they felt the same pain. "It should've been me," he simply said. That caught Isshin off guard. He didn't expect Ichigo would say something stupid like that.

Isshin pinned Ichigo to the wall and angrily hissed, "You stupid, foolish boy! Don't you ever dare to say that again! You hear me?! It shouldn't have been you and it shouldn't have been Masaki! They wanted me, probably still do, that's why you're all in danger." He sighed sadly. He didn't want to hide or to have to hide his children, his men were taking care of that issue, but no one reported him yet who was responsible for the attack. Someone wanted his head, and he wanted to know why.

"Tell me, son, what you plan to do after you finish your high school?"

Ichigo took a minute to think over his response. His father was jumping into another subject, but he was fine with that. Being pinned against the wall by his father wasn't exactly what he wished for to accomplish. "Keep up with my trainings and enroll the college." He didn't want to give up on everything his mother worked so hard to allow him, he wanted to be a doctor one day… he wanted to cure people and help them. And football… he enjoyed playing it. He relaxed and relieved stress and tension.

Isshin seemed satisfied with the response he got. "I'm glad to hear that. But, where do you plan to go to school?"

"Harvard's med school." Ah, Isshin could guess it. His son never doubted himself. And he never doubted his son's possibilities. So, Boston, it will be.

"Very well. Now, listen. I am not going to forbid you anything, you may follow your dreams, Masaki would have my head if I said otherwise, but… I cannot let you go alone."

Where did that come from? "Excuse me?"

"You will have your personal bodyguard with you, no matter where you go."

"No." Is his father mentally challenged or something? He wanted to get away from _this_. All of it, including the White House, the staff, the "king" treatment, every single one fucking thing.

"Either that, or you'll stay here, living under my roof by my rules." Isshin was not planning on giving in. He will let him have all he wants, but he had to listen to him just this once. "Nobody has to know you have a bodyguard. He can dress as casually as you do, he doesn't have to look like a freaking gorilla or shit like that. I just want to know there is someone that'll keep you safe when I can't do it. I lost your mother, even though I was right there, damn it! I couldn't protect her, I couldn't save her! I couldn't do a fucking thing! I'm not intending to let that mistake repeat! Am I clear?"

There was pain in Isshin voice. Clear and desperate pain. Ichigo pondered over his words. He could go away from all this shit and be alone, well not completely alone obviously, but he could lead his own life. On the other hand he could stay here, in this god awful house, with his loving sisters and apparently idiot of a father and nothing would change. He knew he couldn't keep himself together if he stayed.

His mom wouldn't want him to give up.

"I'll accept your offer, Mr. President," and he slammed the door behind him, angrily walking to the kitchen. His appétit was suddenly opened and he had to eat something, fast.

* * *

The black Audi parked itself in the parking lot in front of the USA President's residence. A young, tall and well built guy got out of it. He checked for wrinkles on his black suit and found none. "Good."Then he checked his wristwatch and continued walking towards the White House. On the entrance he said he's here to see Urahara Kisuke and he was told to enter and wait in the large hall.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had seen and been to many different places, but he couldn't help but be awed at what he saw. He had a feeling like he was in some royal palace or some shit like that. How could someone live in a place like this? There was zero home atmosphere with all these people wandering the halls and talking and doing their job… He fought a shiver that burst through his body and patiently waited for blond haired man to show up. In the mean time he got curious glances directed his way, it had to be the hair.

His flight from Germany was a bit late, so that's why he couldn't make it here earlier. The plane ride was long and so boring. He waited on the airport for three fucking hours! All these people around… He hated crowd. He heard his _nickname _being called and knew it had to be the man he was waiting for.

"Long time no see, Pantera." Urahara chuckled at the look Grimmjow gave him. He saw the man was irritated, for waiting apparently, and decided to play just a bit longer with him. Somehow he knew how to push his buttons the wrong way and he liked that. Not many people had that power over Grimmjow, if any at all.

"So, _captain_, what can I do for you? I'm listening to what you have to say." He didn't have time to play Kisuke's games. He wanted to know why he had to travel for over eight hours, and he wanted the answer _now_.

"I can't tell you what you want to know, but… come with me." And Grimmjow followed him, as he was instructed. It was like that time in the army, captain wanted to… No. _"Don't go there Grimmjow."_ His subconscious whispered. He waited until the elevator beeped and got out of it, trailing after Kisuke. They stopped in front of a large door and Grimmjow wandered just what kind of a man the President was. They heard the gruff "Come in" and he braced himself for whatever the fuck was waiting for him in there.

There was a man, sitting in his chair, leaned over the desk and writing something. The room was different than the rest of the house, somehow more home-like than the rest of this place. There were pictures on the walls. He counted three children on almost each of them, two girls and a boy he'd say, by the look of it. The boy was around twelve and looked like a sissy, always wore a smile and hugged some lady. Seeing the lady on more pictures he concluded it must be his mother.

"He's here, Isshin." The man sitting at the desk raised his head and was a bit shocked to say the least. "You aren't serious, are you?" Isshin directed the question to Urahara and Grimmjow didn't like that, none bit. The old man obviously judged the book by its covers. Only, he pondered over what inclined the suspicion. Could've been his hair, again?

"Why am I here?" he decided to speak finally. Hearing the seriousness and determination in the man's voice Isshin thought about changing his mind. Maybe this guy wasn't that bad, and maybe it was good thing he was so young.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Mr.?"

"Just call me Pantera." Grimmjow gruffly answered. "Why am I here? And how can my services be of any use to you?" he was getting impatient with all these people taking his precious time away. The two men in the room just observed him quietly. Standing like that for a couple of minutes Grimmjow changed his mind about coming here.

Fuck them. He had had enough. Rolling his eyes and muttering "See ya later," to Kisuke, Grimmjow moved to the door, when he was yanked by the arm. Well, tried to be yanked. He caught the hand that came at him and had it twisted in a mere second.

He saw that it was the President he was currently holding down and he quickly let him go. "Wait." He heard the President say.

"Yes?"

"I'm in a need of a bodyguard." Grimmjow looked angrily at Kisuke who guiltily gazed in the other direction. He didn't do this kind of shit. He didn't want to protect anyone. He was done with that shit. He could save someone's ass, beat someone to the pulp, hell, he'd even shoot someone for all he cared, but not this.

"You've got the wrong guy." And he turned again, but then…

"Wait… Just listen to me." He heard desperation in the man's voice. He didn't want to, really, but this man obviously had something important to protect, so he waited.

"I'm being targeted." Grimmjow nodded waiting for him to go on. "That means my family is targeted too. My wife…" he paused. The blue haired man wondered why this man, Isshin, went sad all of a sudden, "…she's been assassinated two days ago." Oh, that's the reason, he thought. "My son was very connected to her. He's a good boy, Mr. Pantera, but… If I make him stay here against his will, he'd probably just crept in his shell and be closed off to the world for the rest of his life. He needs to go to school, away from here. I need someone to _take care_ of him, while he's there." Isshin finished carefully observing Grimmjow's reaction.

"Sir, I am not a bodyguard." He tried to make his way out of this. He didn't want to keep an eye on some spoiled brat and be its babysitter.

"Grimmjow." That was Urahara. And he said his name, so he meant business. The said man turned his head to Kisuke and there was something piercing through his voice, something that could only be transcribed as… warning. "You will take this job."

"Don't forget you're not my captain anymore, Kisuke." Isshin gasped hearing this. So, this man had been in a military… and if he worked under Urahara's command than that meant he was the marine. Or the ex one…? Kisuke knew this man well, so he knew he will be the right guy for the job. "I'll pay you as much as you want," Isshin cut in. "Ask anything, I'll give you that. Just accept the job." He was on the edge to say 'please' to beg this guy here.

"Look, Mr. Isshin, you look like a good and kindhearted man. To be honest, I don't think I'll be able to do this job. Kisuke overestimated me. I'm sorry." And that's when Kisuke took the matter in his hands, seeing that Isshin was still fighting with himself to cooperate with the loss of his wife and was at a loss for words at the moment.

"Listen here, _soldier_. You. Will. Do. The. Job. End of discussion." Grimmjow wanted to hit the man, seriously. To hurt him and enjoy watching him suffer. "I won't be anyone's fuckin' babysitter, goddamn it, Kisuke!" Grimmjow growled loudly, "I didn't use to lead that kind of life. I was alone, always, and you know it. I can't just live with someone so suddenly. Especially not with some kid who lost his mom two freaking days ago. Do you expect of me to act as his mother, too?" He wanted to hurt anyone at this moment.

"Go call Ichigo, Kisuke…" Isshin said, "we'll have a chat until you come back, please, Mr. Grimmjow, sit." And he obeyed. He did take a seat and listened to what this man wanted to say.

"Look, I'll pay, ok? Any price, just say it. You look like a man who could teach my son so many things, and I'd be more than grateful if you'd do what I ask of you."

Money… He needed that, well, not really but he liked that thing. "You know, I have some rules that need to be respected." Grimmjow gave in… first Ulquiorra, and now this stranger… Is he becoming a softy? God, he hoped not! "How much money are we talking about?"

"A month salary. Three hundred thousand dollars per month. But I expect full service." Isshin said, finally releasing that pent up stress.

"Hey, rule number one – the deal is the deal. You pay, I do what you say. That's it." He could try… he'll give this man a shot. But if his spoiled brat got annoying he won't hesitate to take him back here and leave for good.

"Look, just to be clear," in that particular moment the door, which remained open, moved a bit and in the room entered two men though Grimmjow didn't see them, "I can be the boy's bodyguard, but I won't be his babysitter, nanny, caretaker, I won't dress him up, I won't cook his meals and I'm not gonna act like a bloody housewife, am I clear enough?" Grimmjow looked seriously in the man's eyes which displayed humor and he wondered why he got himself in this mess.

"Excuse me, but, just whose babysitter you do not intend to be?" The voice that he heard speaking sent him chills down his spine. "I believe my father asked for a bodyguard, not a nanny." He hadn't heard it before, never. And he thought how the boy who didn't even hit the goddamn puberty, judging by the pictures he saw here, could have such a strong and full voice. _"Is this boy really a twelve year-old?"_ Grimmjow got surprised when he heard Isshin chuckle and he carefully and painfully slowly turned around to see that "boy" he was supposed to "babysit".

He directed his view downwards expecting to see a child with stuck out tongue which displayed how he indeed was spoiled, but his eyes almost popped out of his head when he got the view of the knees which obviously belonged to someone's body. He tried to mask his surprise, but failed miserably while he raised his head to connect those legs clad in tight light worn-out jeans with the "boy's" face. Grimmjow was stunned, to say the least. Everybody made it seem like he was supposed to take care of a kid who didn't even know how to dress itself, when instead, there stood a man, a bit younger than him - he concluded - with a scowl planted on his face and a weird hair color.

His legs seemed long. No surprise there, the guy was tall, almost as tall as him. His black button up shirt did little to hide how perfectly shaped his pectoral muscles were. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stopped checking out his supposed to be "ward". He had never been so surprised in his life, that's the reason he checked him out. Grimmjow was asexual, even though he had his share of women, he never liked them and he had never been in love. He lived to fight and nothing brought him more pleasure than that. _"_Who's this punk?" he tried to collect himself and voiced his thought.

The scowl on the young man's face seemed to deepen and he growled angrily, "Who do you think you are calling me a 'punk', and really dad," he directed his attention to his father, " you got me a guy who's almost the same age as me to supposedly protect me?" The orange haired boy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest in a pretty girly manner if you ask Grimmjow. The blue haired man was starting to get pissed off, for no apparent reason this idiot here doubted his ability. He didn't take no one's shit.

"Ichigo, this man, is going to be your bodyguard. You're stuck up with him for the time being, you might as well show some respect." Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, he thought his dad will find some old man to stick to him and follow him where ever he goes. He imagined the man would be quiet and obeying his orders… and he got a blue haired _beast_ who obviously didn't give a fuck about anything in the world. "I don't want him! Find someone else." Ichigo angrily shouted at his father. He couldn't live with this guy, he screamed trouble and distress! Just look at that freaking weird hair!

"Why you fuckin' brat! I didn't want you either. I just knew you're a spoiled kid who needed someone who'd listen to your orders. Tough luck, idiot, I'm not the guy. Find a maid or a girlfriend for that kind of services. Now, you might as well be grateful I accepted your father's offer, and you," he glared at Kisuke, "you owe me so big for this shit you pulled on my neck, got it blondy?" Kisuke smiled and nodded, he knew Grimmjow wouldn't reject him. Blue haired man became the way he is thanks to him, he knew Grimmjow better than anyone and he was sure he was just the right person Ichigo needed by his side.

"Why no one asks me a thing?" Ichigo interfered, "Do you realize I'm not a brat like you thought I was? Yeah, I heard your little speech when I came in. I don't need a freaking nanny, but I also don't need a bully with stick up his ass to order me around." That got to Grimmjow, well how couldn't it when the guy mentioned his precious ass? "Look, you sissy, I meant what I said. You don't make the rules – you respect mine. You don't order me around – you let me do my job. I'm not gonna be your housewife, I'm not gonna prepare your food, do the laundry and have a shit eating grin on my face anytime you speak to me. I'm gonna stick by your side as long as your father wants me too. I'm putting my life at risk to protect yours. You have no say in this what's so matter and if you ever mention my ass again, in any context, I'll personally cut your dick off, got it?"

Grimmjow fumed, no one as in ever in his life, except maybe Urahara, succeeded in pissing him off this much like the guy who entered the room a couple of minutes ago. He face-palmed and turned to Isshin. Isshin was amusingly observing their chat and realized why his long time friend chosen this man for the job. The guy had a gut and he was strong-willed. He would never betray someone's trust and obviously failure wasn't the word in his dictionary. He was grateful for this man. He wondered what would Masaki thought of him if she had a chance to meet him.

In the mean time Ichigo stood dumbstruck and speechless. Never in his life had someone talked down on him like this guy here, but what irked him the most was that his father was totally fine with that. Oh, he'll get his revenge. He'll show this bastard just how spoiled one could be and how much he gave a fuck about what he'd just said. _"The game's on, son of a bitch."_

"You start your job immediately." Isshin said. "For the next couple of moths you'll be living here, under this roof, and then you're off to Boston, with my son." Ichigo winced a bit at that. He thought his father would be as kind as to let him have his freedom while he was here, but this… "Dad, can I at least have my freedom until I live under your roof. I have friends here, you know? They know me for who I am and this… beast here will ruin everything. Please…"

Isshin pondered for a moment, his son's life was at risk but he didn't want him to hate him for the rest of his life… "Fine. You can leave now, Ichigo. It'll be as you wanted. You'll have your freedom while you're here."

Ichigo could faint of happiness. Not wanting to have his father change his opinion, he stormed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Grimmjow though stood dumbfounded by the man's answer. "So, when do I really start?" his rough voice shaken the President from his thoughts and he looked at the blue haired man, "Immediately, as I said. Work undercover for now, you don't have to live here, I'll pay you a hotel room. Keep an eye on him from the distance. That's your job for the next four months. And try not to be seen, or we'll have him on our necks for the rest of our lives."

Grimmjow chuckled for the first time in a long time and smirked at the man, "You are one crazy old man…"

Isshin just smiled at that. He'll get along well with this guy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you think about their meeting? ^^**

**Is Grimmjow asexual for real? :O**

**And what kind of game does Ichigo have in mind for our blue haired sexy bodyguard? :D**

**Review?**

**Love,**

**A :)**


	4. The Insubordinate Protégé

**I'm sorry for being late, but I wasn't working on this alone.**

**I dedicate this chapter to _Voluptuous_ who did an amazing job as my beta for this chapter. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach**

**Warnings: Ichigo being a teenager :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."__ – J. K. Rowling_

_._

**Chapter 3 – The Insubordinate Protégé **

_._

* * *

_One month later – beginning of February_

"Stupid snow and stupid traffic accidents! Fuck you idiots! Who taught you how to drive? Fuck them too!" Grimmjow was pissed. Well, 'pissed' was a really small word right now because he was burning with rage. 'Grimmjow tried to keep his composure, but failed miserably. He was supposed to follow the annoying teen to a football game since the president thought it too risky to let him go alone. So he called his son's _bodyguard_. Grimmjow despised that word, first of all because he didn't want to be near someone constantly. He liked living on his own and having his privacy. The other thing was… he was afraid.

Now, he was not afraid for his life. Grimmjow was a much bigger man than that. He didn't care if something happened to him, simply because he knew nobody would miss him. No. That was not what scared him. He had that fear of failing to protect someone. Even though Grimmjow didn't like the guy, and had decided to hate him the moment the brat opened his loud mouth, he couldn't help but fear failing his task. He hated it. This feeling inside him that wouldn't go away.

He took a deep breath and focused on the road. There were still cars, a lot of them and he couldn't go around them because of the stupid snow. Oh, how Grimmjow hated the winter, especially snow… Blue haired man honked on his horn impatiently and pondered getting out of the car and going to the stadium by foot. He wanted to… but he couldn't leave his car just like that. But that idiot's life might be at risk… but his precious car will be probably crushed when the traffic starts up again. But the idiot…

Over the past month Grimmjow had spent most of his time keeping an eye on the idiot strawberry and he concluded the boy's life was pretty simple. Ichigo wasn't, in fact, spoiled. He just didn't like Grimmjow for some reason, and the blue haired man was totally ok with that because the feeling was mutual.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Grimmjow got out of the car, slammed the door shut and set out to find the orange haired ward.

Oh, boy, was the blue haired bodyguard surprised at the sight when he found the boy he was looking for on the stadium, engaged in a pretty rough fight if you asked Grimmjow. Pantera stood on the bleachers and watched the fight. Apparently he was late enough for the first half to be over and the second half hadn't started yet since the teens were lost in fist war.

Grimmjow heard some girls chatting near him. He didn't want to intrude and eavesdrop but he couldn't help but hear what they were talking about when the word 'orange' was in their every fucking sentence.

That's how he found out that the player from the opposite team started a fight with the strawberry. Ichigo had hit him and the other boy's teammates attacked the orange haired teen because of that. His ward defended himself stoically but his teammates engaged in the fight as well, and that caused the open war to commence.

The bodyguard watched the boy hit; he wasn't weakling, Grimmjow gave him that. He even admired when Ichigo challenged three guys at the same time and all three attackers finished with their noses on the ground, eating grass. Grimm had to smile, he didn't think the strawberry had it in him.

After the other half of the game, which continued because the football referee was threatened, the players promised a slow and painful death if he didn't let the game continue, Grimmjow waited for the brat to get out. Ichigo's team won, by one goal difference, and the teen couldn't be happier.

"Nice game. Didn't think you had it in you. That left hook was pretty good, though, I suggest you aim a bit higher next time." Grimmjow said smirking.

Ichigo turned around to see his supposed bodyguard leaning on the wall next to the gate. The smug bodyguard's smirk irked the football player too much, and he hated it.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo spat, something about this man pissed him off the moment he saw him, talked to him or just stood by him.

"I came to see the game. Congratulations." Grimmjow shrugged. And with that, blue haired bodyguard moved from the wall and left, giving his ward a 'goodbye' smirk. He had to go find his car…

_Two months later – middle of April_

"Hey, Ichigo! So, how're the preparations for moving unfolding?" Renji asked his best buddy. Ichigo seemed a bit odd lately. Actually he hadn't been his usual cheerful self since his mother died, but lately, especially this month, the things had got worse. He didn't know why, but Ichigo was quieter than normal; he had clammed up the moment his mom died, but not like this. Ichigo was sad for what happened, he still is, though his behavior now wasn't related to his mother, and that was what worried Renji the most.

"They're going fine Ren, can we talk about something else?" Ichigo didn't want to think about moving, simply because he had to go with someone he didn't like at all. He still had to deal with the loss of his mother and gloomy life without her, but this was probably worse… going away from home with some jackass he barely knew. Barely was a total understatement; he didn't even know his fucking name.

"Yo! Come on, cheer up! We're going out tomorrow night, just to let you know." Renji surprised him by saying that. He hadn't gone to a club, not once, since the death of his mother. He just wasn't ready for that and Renji understood him and didn't push it.

"Out, huh? Who's going?" Going out and getting wasted suddenly seemed like a good idea, maybe he could forget about this whole bodyguard thing, right?

"Let's see… Rukia and me, Chad, Ishida, Toushiro, Hinamori, Tatsuki, Hisagi, Kira and you." Renji smiled at the end of his list. Seeing Ichigo nodding his head really meant a lot to him; he should go out and have fun with them all, who knows when will they all get together again with college on their list of things to do.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror, looking at his choice in clothing. He normally hated wearing ties and shit, but it suited his style for the night; black jeans, dark red shirt and black tie. Yeah, he looked presentable. Moving his fingers through his hair he thought of how weird it would be if he cut it off. He wouldn't look like himself at all. That thought made him smile.

Someone pounded on his door, interrupting his train of thought and Ichigo called the person in. A maid, who was no more than seventeen, almost passed out from the sight that greeted her. "You, uhm, well, sir, you… look… re-really n-nice." She stammered.

Ichigo turned around and gave her a weird smile, "Thanks. Did you need something?" He asked her turning his attention back to his reflection. _"Should I remove the tie?"_ he was acting like a chick, goddamn it.

"Well, your friend is waiting for you. Renji, I think…" She answered barely audible.

He cursed the bloody tie, deciding to keep it on and took his black leather jacket, "Uhm, thanks again… See ya!" and he rushed out of the room.

"Well, well… you look like you're gonna get some tonight, if you know what I mean!" Renji was teasing Ichigo – again – for his lack of sex. That bastard…

"Shut up asshole!" Ichigo swung his fist towards Renji, but he caught it just in time. Seemingly amused, Renji continued screwing with his best friend until they caught up with the rest of the gang.

"Whoa! Ichigo… you really plan on taking some chick home tonight, huh?" Tatsuki and Rukia giggled girlishly, Ichigo just rolled his eyes and kept his composure. Renji started choking on tears because he laughed so hard. Ichigo decided to dress nice for the first time in forever, and his idiotic friends made fun of him, not because he missed the dress code, but because he actually respected it, accusing him of chasing girls. Fuck them.

They took a short walk because the club was nearby. Having shown their ID's, the security guy let them in. Ichigo glanced over the place and saw that it was crowded. They went to their reserved table and ordered a drink. Now, Ichigo couldn't really hold his liquor well, so he decided to start off with an energy drink. The rest got booze and the party was on. Rukia asked Renji to dance, which he accepted, but only because he didn't want to refuse his girlfriend and spoil her evening. Tatsuki and Ishida teased Ichigo again, telling him to relax and have some alcohol.

"Oh, my god! Fine!" He relented, calling for the waiter and ordered a beer for himself and drinks for the rest of them.

The night was actually pretty good so far, and they had been here for two hours already; nice music, drinks, chatting with friends, it was all Ichigo needed. Renji noticed Ichigo was close to getting drunk, but he didn't stop him. He knew the boy needed some fun.

Suddenly, a hand landed on the orange head's shoulder, he turned around to see a girl with red hair and two pigtails dressed in a short blue dress, smiling seductively at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked her and felt himself smiling, the alcohol was doing a pretty good job at getting him wasted but he obviously didn't mind it. He offered a drink to this short girl who caught his shoulder.

"Why, yes… you can." She came close to whisper her wish in his ear. Ichigo felt alcohol ordering his body to move, he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. His friends stood dumbfounded at the boy's bold move.

"Our Strawberry is growing up!" Hinamori cooed, "Oh, I'm so proud of him!" she giggled and Toushiro had to save her from falling.

"She's been drinking way too much," he shook his head disapprovingly and took her to the toilet to splash water on her face in an attempt to sober her. Renji started coughing because he had beer in his mouth the moment he laughed at Toushiro's protective behavior. Chad gave the short boy a small smile and enjoyed his vodka.

Ichigo was lost in the music. The five beers he had encouraged him to do things he usually wouldn't. He turned the short girl around and slammed her body into his, caught her by the waist and moved with the beat. The girl smirked and got another beer from the waiter's hand. She gave it to Ichigo and he gladly took it grinding himself against her body.

Suddenly his gaze went upward as he caught sight of a man in a black leather jacket and white tee standing at the bar and uninterestedly gazing across the crowd in front of him. The man had a hat: black one, but Ichigo caught his piercing look underneath it the moment their eyes met. He didn't know what came over him all of a sudden, he gulped his beer and got even closer to the girl making her shriek at the contact. Ichigo saw her getting something from her pocket: a cigarette and lighting it, offering him a smoke. Now, he wasn't a smoker, but he didn't feel like refusing it at the moment.

Inhaling smoke, he sensed the weird taste but let it slide, keeping his eyes on the mysterious man. He saw the man looking weirdly at him when he took the cigarette but he just gave him a grin and leaned down to take another smoke from the girl's hand, tickling her neck in the process. He asked her for a name and got a loud "It's Riruka!" from her. She turned to him and caught him in a hug since a slow song begun.

Ichigo danced, but his attention wasn't directed at the girl in front of him but at the man on the barstool. There was something about him that screamed sexy and dangerous at the same time and Ichigo blamed the alcohol in his blood for thinking that; he did not swing that way. Riruka offered him another smoke and they exchanged the cigarette until it was gone. He started feeling weird all of a sudden. The girl in front of him grinded her body against his, but that was not the reason he became aroused. He was watching the man constantly until he turned around and started chatting with the bartender. Then… Ichigo looked at the man's butt.

"_Oh, god! It's supposed to be forbidden to walk around with an ass like that!"_ The thought made him start sweating and feeling his desire grow along with his other part of his body.

He didn't see the man who got behind him, just felt being grabbed by the shoulder and turned around roughly.

At first, he thought the man was in for a fight and even though he didn't want to pull any shit, he would defend himself. But then the man did the weirdest thing and caught Ichigo's butt, slamming him against his larger body. He saw the man thanking the girl behind him and she left them alone. Ichigo never before had been so close to another man, except Renji, when they faught, and he felt weird. The dark haired man pulled him closer and started moving his body, taking Ichigo's along, swaying with the music.

Ichigo wanted to get away, he was getting chills from this dude, but somehow he couldn't. He felt nauseous and dizzy, like his body wasn't his own and it worked on its own accord. The man groped him and didn't want to let go even when Ichigo begged him to do that.

"I see Riruka did a wonderful job with that weed I gave her. You really are young and inexperienced, huh?" The man gave him an evil smirk and started pulling his shirt and touching his body inappropriately.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I'd kill you if I could move my body right now." Ichigo growled trying to sound furious, but he was apparently high and there was nothing he could do. Where the fuck was his best friend when he needed him?

Thinking Renji was probably keeping an eye on his girlfriend so she wouldn't get in the same shit as Ichigo had, he brushed the thought away and decided to try and solve this alone. Ichigo kicked the man's shin and moved back a bit, but his feet wouldn't carry him. He was so stupid and he pitied himself at the moment.

"_Maybe I could ask that hot guy for help?"_ He thought turning around, but saw the spot was now empty. Just great.

"Look, sir… I'm not gay, first of all. And secondly, I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." He stammered his thoughts but the man wouldn't have it. He came onto him again, this time groping the ginger-head's inner thigh, turning him around so he could slam his erection into the boy's backside. Ichigo mustered all the strength he had and, turning around again, slammed a fist in the older man's jaw.

Seeing the boy hadn't lost all his strength, the man cursed and pulled him by the hair.

"You fucking faggot! How dare you punch me, huh?" The unknown guy growled furiously at the orange haired boy.

Ichigo was unprepared for the knee in his stomach and he doubled over in pain, giving the man the opportunity to slam his head against the same knee and keep hitting him. The fight started in a matter of seconds and the orange haired teenager could only clutch his head and prepare for the next blow.

Only, it never came. He thought Renji finally got his ass up to see what's going on, but was surprised when he saw the blue tinted hair displayed to him and a strong hand clutching the fist that was coming his way.

"You okay kiddo?" The blood seeped from Ichigo's nose and broken lip, but he nodded nevertheless and stayed bent because his stomach hurt and he wanted to throw up. The look of malice in Grimmjow's eyes promised pain and torture.

* * *

"_Mr. Pantera." I rolled my eyes and knew something's up the moment I answered the fucking call._

"_Yeah, Mr. President." I tried to sound pleasant, the guy was paying a lot so at least I could do was give him a bit of my generosity, though I never possessed any. _

"_Keep an eye on Ichigo tonight. He's going to a club with his friends." Just great. Like that asshole didn't cause enough trouble for me. I barely had time to eat with how many activities that orange haired dumbass had. _

"_Sir, he's with his friends. He'll start throwing a fit if he sees me there." I tried to bring him to reason, but the man was as stubborn as a mule. Can't say I didn't respect him for that._

"_It's dangerous for him to be in such a crowded place without protection, some of those assassins might attack him!" Well, of course… Like they had in the past three months? This job was getting so boring. I considered talking to Urahara about quitting, but I know the guy would rather chop off my dick than let me do that. Bastard. _

"_Fine. Give me the name of the club and the time." He gave me what I asked for and I finished our call._

_I planned on having precious sleep tonight. I slept less because of the 'assassination' thing. Isshin Kurosaki was definitely a paranoid man. At least when his son's life was the matter…_

_As I entered the club I saw a group of teenagers chatting and laughing with the kid. He was doing just fine. He didn't even have alcohol: he was drinking something that resembled an energy drink, I wasn't sure because they were far from me. I had to put a fucking hat on, hats are the stupidest thing ever invented. They make me sweat, make my hair looking greasy and it's fucking stupid! But I had to cover my blue hair somehow for him not to recognize me._

_So the night was fine, he even stood up to dance with some chick. Who'd say? I thought he was homo. What, can you blame me? I never saw him with a girl before this, only in guy's company. And he wore tight jeans goddamn it! How could he walk in those? No straight men could wear that tight jeans, believe me. I looked over the club to see if there's any 'danger', and of course, I found none. That's when I caught him looking at me weirdly. He licked his lips and there was strong desire in his eyes, I could see it from here. I thought it was because of the girl, but she looked rather ugly. Not like anyone looked appealing to me. I loved sex, yes. But I have never been in love and it'll stay that way for the time being._

_I was surprised when he slammed his body against the girl and looked directly at me. Just why the hell is he staring so much? Did he recognize me? No way, my mask was totally fine and he saw me only couple of times, so it was not that… _

_He was smoking weed with the scrawny chick, and something was telling me he didn't have a fucking clue what was in his hands. Oh, well… The guy had his life, I couldn't forbid him a thing._

_I turned around to pay the bill and ask the bartender who the red headed chick was. I got her name and information about her being 'a very bad girl' with a wink from the guy in front of me. Like I gave a fuck about some stupid chick…_

_I needed to go and take a piss, but I stopped short when I saw Ichigo dancing with a __**guy**__. I knew it, he was gay. "Tsk, couldn't fool me, asshole." I wanted to see what was going to happen, but I really needed the toilet… That's when I decided not to give a flying fuck about his sexual orientation and go empty my bladder. _

"_You know, I could just kill you for dancing with him… You're mine!" he heard voices coming from the other door of the toilet but decided to ignore it. "But, I'm choosing not to have your stupid head because you made my best buddy happy. Oh, Ginjo will surely have fun with that ginger head; he looks feisty and defiant, exactly Ginjou's type."_

_I heard 'fun', 'ginger' and 'type' and knew some shit was about to happen so I went out of the cabin and crushed the next door behind the two of them. _

_Can you imagine my surprise when I saw the anorexic chick who danced with Ichigo talking about dirty business with this guy? I hated punching women, but I had such a strong urge to slam her head on the toilet seat. It's probably the alcohol, yeah... and not because I hated her for betraying Ichigo's trust, nope… But instead of punching her, I slammed the skinny black haired guy against the wall and asked for an explanation. _

"_Why…? Is he your __**boyfriend**__?" Mother fucking bastard, smirking at me with a question like that… I punched him. Yes, I did. I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. _

"_Now, answer me. What do you plan to do to him?" I was losing my patience here… _

"_Not us," the jackass smirked, "Our friend, Ginjo has something in mind. I believe that includes bondage, lube and lots of sex with a virgin like your buddy." I had heard enough so I punched him again, just cause his face pissed me off and stormed out of the toilet in search of my ward._

_I found him doubled over in pain and I felt smoke coming from my ears. I couldn't fight like this so I took the damn hat off and passed my jacket to one of the girls that stood nearby consciously blowing my cover. Wait. Why is that girl even here? It's a fight damn it, not a clothing shop sale, she was supposed to storm out of the place asap. But I didn't give a fuck about her anyway. What I did give a fuck was a flying fist that went straight to Ichigo's head. In that moment I didn't think about anything else but how that fucker will pay if he lays a finger on that boy while I'm here and alive._

_I pushed past the group of teens that were dancing and came just in time to catch his hand. The man, I suppose Ginjo, redirected his attention to me and stood confused. I looked at the teen from the corner of my eye and saw blood gushing down his face. _

_I felt hate overtake me._

I've never felt such a strong hate for anyone before. Beat me if I know why. All I knew was that they drugged the kid, made him high and immobile and this fucker wanted to use him. Though, I didn't know how the fight started and I honestly didn't care. The promise I gave to his father had nothing to do with this killing instinct and strong urge to protect **someone**, particularly Ichigo.

I squeezed the man's hand and his knuckles went white. He used his other hand to try and punch me but my rage got the best of me and I was on him in less than two seconds, delivering punch after punch, making his face look unrecognizable. He was struggling to get away. His legs started kicking their way out from beneath me. I looked at Ichigo and saw how scared he was all of a sudden. He had that red haired dude holding him up and supporting him and making him move. I also saw two girls tending his broken nose. But his eyes…

He was afraid of me.

That thought didn't sit well with me all of a sudden, but perhaps it was best for business.

"Don't! Please, don't kill him…!" That took me off of guard and I looked at the brown eyed boy who pleaded so quietly, barely hearable. My fists were bloodied and my shirt all wrinkled and red. Seeing I totally mutilated asshole's face I stood up and stepped closer to my intimidated ward.

"I'm taking you home. Now. The rest of you, either go home or stay I don't give a fuck, you'll see him when he wakes up. Let go tattooed boy." I spat at the ginger's friends lifting him up.

The tattoo freak looked at me like I was from freaking Mars and protectively clutched Ichigo. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Well, I had to grin at that question regardless of the situation, so they didn't know. I looked at the teen in his hands, he looked pleadingly at me, but I decided I'll have my revenge for not letting me sleep peacefully tonight and making me come to this shitty place.

"I'm Kurosaki's bodyguard." My grin got even bigger seeing all those stunned faces of his friends. Take that, dumbass.

* * *

Grimmjow took Ichigo in his arms, seeing the boy couldn't really move. It was probably his first time getting drunk and high at the same time.

"_Fucking idiot. Taking everything some slut offers…" _The blue haired, blue eyed man was bloody pissed. First of all he was pissed at the guy currently in his car, Ichigo was not supposed to pull this sort of shit on him. The ginger's father said he was a good boy, damn it! He was pissed the boy got played. _"How stupid could that strawberry be?"_ But what pissed him off the most wasn't the almost sleepy chocolate eyed teen next to him. No.

What pissed him off the most was himself. That predatory look in his eyes when he saw that the boy's life was in danger, that vicious expression he knew his face got the moment he saw Ichigo bent over in pain, that fury in his voice when he talked to those idiots in the toilet… Why?

He didn't understand what had got into him all of a sudden. He had an urge to protect the boy. Perhaps three months constantly being by his side did that. Maybe he had got used to taking care of him.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez clutched the steering wheel and fixed his eyes on the road. He thought about driving him to hospital, but he was the president's son, everyone would talk about it tomorrow. Driving him to the White House would alert the guards and his father and the man might flip if he sees him his son in this condition.

The blue eyed bodyguard cursed loudly waking the teen up in the process.

"Hey, where're you takin' me?" Ichigo's tipsy voice annoyed the bodyguard.

Grimmjow decided on ignoring the drunk teen and kept driving. The only place he could take the brat was his residence.

"Why the fuck did I take a part in this mess? I should've let you stay with that red haired tattoo freak!" Ichigo moaned in pain and Grimmjow flicked his eyes from the road to the boy sitting next to him in his passanger seat. The sweat mixed with blood n his face made Grimmjow's insides curl in a bad way for an unknown reason. He shook his head to clean his thoughts and spoke in a soft manner.

"You're coming with me tonight. I'll take you to my hotel room so you could get some sleep. I'll transport you to your home as soon as you wake up." He didn't want to scare the kid, so he explained his intentions.

He picked his cell and dialed the oh-so-familiar number.

"Grimmjow?! Is everything ok with my son, why are you calling, what's going on?!"

He waited for the man to quiet down before he explained, "Mr. President, I'll take your son to my hotel room. He got a bit drunk…" he glanced at Ichigo, "and passed out. He's fine, don't worry. I just don't want to cause the commotion in your house by bringing him home in this drunken state. I'll drive him there tomorrow when he wakes up. Good night." And he ended the call.

* * *

He put the boy in his bed. It was the only bed able to sleep on in this huge room. Thinking about undressing the teen, he swallowed a lump in his throat and decided against it. Who knows what the punk would think when he wakes up. He exited the room, getting spare covers and got rid of his jeans and shirt. Staying only in his underwear he threw himself on the couch and made himself comfortable.

This boy will either be the death of him or his life safer. Judging from what happened tonight he believed more in the first option.

"Stupid kid, tsk."

The pack of mokes lay on the table but he couldn't muster the strength to light one. He turned on his side and sunk into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So? What do you think? ^^**

**Drop a review and let me know. :)**

**Love, **

**A**


End file.
